


Little Moments

by solarsunfire



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, sheer fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarsunfire/pseuds/solarsunfire
Summary: The nature of Daichi’s job—the danger of it—made him frequently consider that every second he had with Suga was precious and could be taken from him in an instant if things happened to go south on a call.It made him savor the little moments they shared, to collect them as precious still frames in his mind, always there, warm and comforting.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Little Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [photogiraffe77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/photogiraffe77/gifts).



> Just a little DaiSuga fluff for the lovely Photogiraffe77 who requested some cavity inducing sweetness based on a prompt regarding "nightly routines". 
> 
> :D I hope you enjoy, lady!!

Daichi was used to his and Suga’s schedules not always meshing the best, at times, considering the professions they held. Late nights grading papers came with the territory, just as much as the random burglaries or violent crimes that sometimes pulled Daichi out of bed at three in the morning, occasionally did.

It made the evenings when they could enjoy dinner together and maybe even relax for a bit before bed, that much more precious and coveted, in Daichi’s modest opinion. 

The nature of Daichi’s job—the danger of it—made him frequently consider that every second he had with Suga was precious and could be taken from him in an instant if things happened to go south on a call.

It made him savor the little moments they shared, to collect them as precious still frames in his mind, always there, warm and comforting though some were fuzzier than others simply from the unrelenting passage of time.

All of them were precious, though, special. Just like the moment they found themselves in, currently.

Daichi found it endearing how Suga would religiously, without fail, make a nightly cup of mint tea any time they settled down on the couch to watch the news. Or the way he would casually lay his legs out over Daichi’s lap once sprawled upon the cushions to his liking with the unspoken request Daichi rub his ankles and calves which were understandably sore from having been on his feet all day in front of his students.

Daichi knew colleagues who were addicted to caffeine and sleep aids to function on a somewhat normal circadian sleep cycle, but all Daichi needed to relax was the warmth of Suga’s skin beneath his fingers, the familiar curves of strong muscle over hard bone.

Touching Suga was always like coming home, comforting and warm—safe. The world beyond the four walls of their living room did not have any bearing when Suga sighed, soft and content from his ministrations. All that existed was the lazy, grateful smile Suga slanted at him from above his mug of slowly draining tea and the kiss that Suga next pressed to his lips, stealing all coherent thought from his sluggish mind.

“You’re going to make me fall asleep if you keep that up, Mr. Sawamura. You’ll have to take me to bed with too much more,” Suga murmured, leaning back enough to place his near empty mug of tea down on the coffee table so he could instead slowly slide into his husband’s lap and press his mouth soft and teasing to Daichi’s.

Daichi just barely managed to wind his hands around Suga’s waist to make sure his silver haired partner stayed upright before he managed to respond to the second kiss Suga placed on him, the tension of the day slowly unwinding from his frame immediately the moment Suga’s fingers threaded through his short, neatly trimmed hair.

“Hmm,” Daichi hummed, enjoying the sensation greatly, “maybe that was my plan all along, Mr. Sugawara.”

“Making me fall asleep?” Suga teased Daichi, a fine silver brow cocking upward in question.

“Taking you to bed.”

Suga’s head tipped back, delighted laughter spilling from his throat and Daichi drank the sight in, his gaze drawn immediately to the graceful curve of Suga’s neck and the delighted smile currently spread across his husband’s mouth.

Daichi immediately tried to memorize every detail.

_Remember this._

_His warmth, his laughter—the way his eyes are glimmering in happiness._

“Mr. Sawamura, are you trying to seduce me?” Suga collected himself a moment later, voice slightly breathless with his laughter.

“Is it working?” Daichi joked, smiling a little himself at how much more relaxed his husband looked, the tension that had been plaguing Suga since before dinner having dissipated into nothingness.

Suga turned playful eyes on Daichi and slowly leaned forward until his nose brushed against Daichi’s, the warmth of his lips almost discernable as they hovered above his own.

“Yes,” came the breathed out reply, and if there had been any chance of Daichi being plagued by thoughts of work, it was lost along with the rest of Daichi’s mind.

Not needing any further direction, Daichi promptly tightened his grasp around Suga’s waist with one arm while his other lowered to slide beneath Suga’s pert bottom, leveraging the slim man up and against him before he fluidly stood, drawing a screeching laugh of surprise from Suga who threw his arms over Daichi’s shoulders on reflex, legs wrapping tightly around Daichi’s middle a second later.

“Daichi! What are you doing?”

“What do you think? I’m taking you to bed,” Daichi grinned, already making for the hallway that lead to the more private areas of their tiny townhome. “And you are definitely not going to be sleeping, Mr. Sugawara.”

Suga’s laughter shook both their frames and Daichi smiled against the curve of Suga’s shoulder, determined to remember the happiness he felt in that moment, one of many that he’d experienced with Suga over the years but no less special.

_Remember this, every little moment._


End file.
